Why Me?
by WVU Dreamer
Summary: Winter Rose Shore is an extreme outcast and tormented by Paul Lahote. What happens when he imprints on her. See if she can learn to love him. Or will he forever suffer?
1. Chapter 1

When did my life become so sucktastic? I swear it was not always like this.

"Watch it freak." Paul Lahote, my arch nemesis, snarls at me. He is the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. Which we all know either means they are douches or gay. No offense to the male race, but come on your pretty much animals with basic instincts and sex drive.

"Sorry." I say. "Douche." I Whisper under my breath but apparently, he heard.

"What did you just say?" He yells as he grabs my arm and slams me against the row of lockers to my left. Yes, he has inflicted multiple injuries upon myself. Really, the best week of my life was when he was out for two weeks.

"I said sorry." I mumble. He yanks me around and looks into my eyes with a look of fury that I have never seen on anyone else's face. Then it changes to a look of utter completion of the soul (pssh as if he actually has a soul.) He has this look of love and admiration. He grabs me and hugs me.

"RAPE, RAPE HELP RAPE." I scream then knee Paul Lahote in the balls and run with all my might. I am screaming at myself.

_'You just signed your on death certificate.'_

_'I know just shut up already and fixate on Ian Somerhalder's eyes.' _

"Wait don't go!" Paul screams at me, running full speed towards me I look forward and run.

_'Well I told you not to go that way towards the buses.'_

_'Yea yea I get it all ready.'_

_'And just think if it was at night you could have turned out like that bus driver in __Teen Wolf.__'_

_'Well then I would have been saved by a hot werewolf. So not gonna happen in this situation.' _AN/ isn't ironic.

_'There you go finally getting some pointers from __Silver__Linings Playbook.'_

All of sudden I feel like I'm getting tackled by a Line Backer, but no I just had to be worse it was Paul.

"I'm sorry so, so sorry. I would never hurt you on purpose." I then did something I would never fathom doing to Paul, I laughed at him. It was probably the most stupid thing I could do but with that sentence, he got on my last nerve. I somehow maneuvered my way out of his embrace and think things couldn't get any worse I punched him in the face. CRUNCH. Ok bad idea, very bad idea. Running until I got to my house I locked my porch door and the deadbolt and normal one. Then I ran into the kitchen grabbed a couple of big knives poured chemicals on them (and yes this is extreme but Paul freaking Lahote isn't after you is he?)holed up in my bathroom and waited for my mom to get home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wynn where are you?" My mom asks from downstairs. I slowly walk out of the bathroom after washing off the knives.

"Coming mom. I was in the bathroom." At the smell of Chinese takeout, I run down the stairs and race my older brother Tommy to the prize. (wonder when he got here.) I being myself jump on the banister (that was made to slide down) and crash into my mom's husband Banner.

"Watch it kiddo." Banner says playfully while trying to steady me. "Are you alright?" Banner is cool, besides the whole living on the Res. In addition, I am the only white chick in school. My brother was the lucky one (hehe Taylor Swift) he was already in high school when we got here so that means he could be that much closer to getting out of this hell hole. He's home for the weekend, so yay. (Note the sarcasm)

"Yea, I'm okay." I am a junior, which means my days of torture are coming to a close. I scarf down the food then run up stairs to secure my room against the attack of the steroids. This pretty much consists of locking my window then sliding my dresser over it. I look at the time, wow already nine a clock. I scuffle over to the bathroom and take a shower. I get up and put my sleeper shorts and tank top. Then go to the mirror to braid my long waist length blond hair. I have sky blue eyes and a pale complexion. I am five two and size zero. I know what you are thinking, wow that lucky girl. However, really with my height I look like an anorexic doll.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I wake up to my alarm clock blaring P!NK.

"Uhhh, do I have to get up?" I am so scared to face the day. Paul could be lurking around corners, just waiting for the chance to wipe my existence from this earth. Well picturing all the horrific scenes of him tortuously murdering me, Tommy slipped in unnoticed by me and sprayed a freezing stream of water on my face.

"AHHHHH! I'm going to kill you Thomas Alexander Shore!" I scream at my on-the-floor-laughing idiotic brother.

"Ah Wynn, just like old times." My brother says shaking his head in that oh so slightly amused look.

"I have to get dressed in my oldest clothes so that the blood won't ruin anything nice, so get out." I say. He walks away pointedly ignoring me, but I can still see the fake pout and the made up song 'Nobody Loves Me' humming softly through his mouth.

I grab some old clothes and am about throw them on when my brother comes walking back through my door and stops me.

"What did you mean by blood?" He asks slightly concerned. I contemplate telling him, but I am scared that he will look at me as if I'm a weakling.

"It's nothing." I say quickly. "You can go now."

"Right, right I'm going."

He leaves and I'm all alone to sulk I walk over to my bed and sit down and cry for a good five minutes before getting up and getting dressed. Running to the bathroom, I brush my teeth and hair then make a beeline for the kitchen where I smell bacon.

'_Damn, look at what you made us miss because you had to cry.'_

_'Yea, yea sorry. Geez all you think about is food and hot men.'_

_'And cars, don't forget cars.'_

_'Of course. So what you're saying is that your picturing Jace Lightwood in a Porsche with a platter of bacon?' _

_'Exactly.'_

I run into the kitchen ready to keep on going to the door but stop as a thought comes to mind.

"Hey guys if anything should anything happen to me look in my laptop under the file 'Incase Of'. There will be at least twenty different scenarios from my abduction to being murdered. Each of these files will be incasing a will and the most likely suspect according to each crime. Alrighty then, have a nice day." I leave them in the kitchen mouths agape and think to myself what a wonderful life. Pun definitely intended. And really all that's true I even have a plan if I think I'm going to be murdered. Get as much of there skin under my fingernails as possible to enhance the chances of a DNA match. I'll also of course try to take as much of their hair as possible.

I get to the bus stop right as it gets there and jump aboard the big yellow death machine(the way are driver drives its name is a dead on match). I look out the window and admire the view that I'll probably never see again.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Wake up." Cameron, a guy I've had a crush on forever says to my drowsy form.

I get out my seat walking down the endless line. Each step I take is one closer to Hell. I finally arrive on solid ground and look up at the place of nightmares or mine at least. I look up. I've come face to face with my soon to be murderer.

Paul.


End file.
